


I will still open the window

by midnight_blue_eyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Poetry, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seasons went by<br/>Time for change was near<br/>But what fate had in store<br/>Screamed a “why are you here?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will still open the window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstillopenthewindow (FlutteringWings)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iwillstillopenthewindow+%28FlutteringWings%29).



> I realized I didn't post this here so //lies down on the ground

Long ago  
In a faraway land  
Lived a king,  
A life so grand

His window open  
Far and wide  
He had no fear  
But a sense of pride

He didn’t know,  
Not from the start  
The word king  
Would scar his heart

He ruled the court  
With his aggressive might  
Cared for no other  
As he thought he was right.

His talent well known  
The genius stood tall  
Till the fateful day  
That marked his fall

Demanded faster, higher;  
It turned into greed  
He wasn’t to be blamed  
But the curse of speed.

'King of the court'  
That was his name  
And he was betrayed  
In the middle of a game.

So he locked the window  
The one to his heart  
So no one could enter  
Or harm the deepest part

The sting of betrayal  
And the weight of his crown  
Faintly made him recall  
A teary chocolate brown

'Standing on the court  
Is a privilege of the strongest’  
As he spoke he stared  
At those eyes for the longest

Behind the closed window  
Lost in his thought  
He tried to recall  
What he was taught

Taught he wasn’t trusted  
It didn’t make him sad  
Because faith in his abilities  
Is all he ever had

He was all alone  
That was okay too  
He just wanted to win  
Anyway would do

He trained harder and harder  
To conquer his quest  
As he strove to become  
Better than the best

But that was a task  
He failed on his own  
He can’t be the best  
When he’s standing all alone

It faltered a bit  
His unwavering pride  
What wrong had he done?  
He questioned as he cried

His window, shut tight  
But the fear crept in  
Was a constant reminder  
Of his unknown sin

The seasons went by  
Time for change was near  
But what fate had in store  
Screamed a “why are you here”?!

He remembered the boy  
His speed and his jump  
The first match they played  
Made his heart thump

Getting along with him  
Was easier said than done  
With his competitive nature,  
And tendency to run.

They were polar opposites  
Too different to be  
But were part of one whole  
That, they didn’t see

He was amazed  
By the passion of the boy  
Just getting some tosses  
Would give him boundless joy

Maybe they could manage  
And somehow get along  
Because first impressions  
Could often be wrong

But then came trouble  
The fear from his past  
He was hoping to avoid  
But his luck ran out fast

He shut his window  
Closed with all his might  
But a voice burst it open  
"That was in the past, right?"

He remembered the time  
When no one was there  
But a flash or orange  
Leapt through the air

"I’m here" he screamed  
It was a promise he kept  
Every single time  
As he blindly leapt

The first one to trust him  
Gave it their all  
And that was the moment  
He felt himself fall

'Odd-ball duo'  
Was nice for a change  
But it made his heart stutter  
And he knew that was strange

They grew closer and closer  
As the days went by  
And he could no longer  
Believe his own lie

He couldn’t stop himself  
The deed was done  
For he fell in love  
With ‘a place in the sun’

He wasn’t ready  
To just let someone in  
No matter how bright  
Happened to be their grin

Soon he came to learn  
The boy who stole his heart  
Had fears of his own  
He didn’t see from the start.

So he yelled at the boy  
Who had chased away his fear,  
"You’ll be invincible  
As long as I’m here”

Despite his promise  
He had led him down  
And once again he felt  
The weight of his crown

It left a bitter taste  
The fight that they had  
Both felt the pain  
Took the good with the bad

They grew together  
They lost and they won  
Competed together  
With each and every run

He opened his window  
And in the vast sky  
He could see the sun  
And the crows fly

The boy who changed him  
Flashed him a smile  
With such a simple act  
His heart ran a mile

He fell deeper and deeper  
Wasn’t scared to drown  
For the boy smiled at him  
And gently lifted his crown

And his words were repeated  
As if held dear  
"You’ll be invincible  
As long as I’m here”

The sun by his side  
Chased away the gray  
Almost as if  
He was trying to say

'I'll heal your heart,  
Give it a chance to grow  
For me,  
Will you still open the window?’

Blushing at his thoughts  
And words he couldn’t say  
He gently held his hand  
Hoping it would convey

'The answer to your question,  
You already know  
For you,  
I will still open the window’


End file.
